Kingdom Hearts: DarkSide Story
by gohangeorge
Summary: A story taking place at the same time as Kingdom Hearts within the Realm of Darkness. The hero, Zidane, and Rinoa fight to restore the Darkness lost to the Realm of Light, and against an ancient hero... R&R plz. First few chapters will mirror Sora
1. Prologue

**Kingdom Hearts: DarkSide Story**

-a concurrent story with Kingdom Hearts, taking place within the Realm of Darkness.  
-no, I don't claim to own any of S-E's or Disney's properties or concepts.

**PROLOGUE**

_I dunno why... but I've been havin' funny thoughts. Like... mebbe some of this ain't real..._

I opened my eyes to find myself flying, somehow, into the dark and cloudy sky. When I finally broke though the clouds, it was odd... the sun was in the sky, with Natsu standing atop one of the clouds. She had her back turned to me, but as I got up she turned around. Before I could move or react, a huge gust of wind blew the clouds up over her, and I dashed into the unfamiliar light, reaching for her hand. I was blown back by a gust of wind, but not knocked down.

Now I could see Natsu though the clouds. She still had her hand outstreched, inviting me into the light, but I couldn't make it... no matter how hard I struggled...

I was blown back, and lost consciousness as I fell back down the clouds...

I opened my eyes to see Aki standing just over me. I grunted and sighed as I struggled to my feet, but Aki only laughed at me. Before I could stand up, though she shifted her gaze to the sky. I looked in the same direction to see... another me...? He... I fell though the sky and... I dunno... hit myself? I reached for Aki's hand as I fell into a dark cavern, but she couldn't grab me, gasping as I fell deeper... deeper into the darkness...

After a few moments, I managed to level myself out as I fell into the earth, finally landing on some manner of platform within a bleach-white area. I gasped as I took a step forward, and a flock of ravens flew off of the platform I was on, leaving me on a stained-glass platform. On the bottom was a picture of a really pretty girl... didn't know her, though... and the outside was ringed with multicolored glass pieces.

I looked over my shoulder, afraid of this place. After a moment, I decided that it was just a dream, and I had nothing to be afraid of.

_So much to do, so little time... Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?_

Uneasily, I stepped forward into the center of the platform. I flinched as three trapezoid-like platforms rose from the stained glass I was on. Looked around for a moment.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose wisely._

A sword, staff, and shield appeared on the trapezoid platforms. I quickly stepped over to the sword, then took it into my hands.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You choose this power?_

_Hell yeah! I'm a fighter, nobody's guardian or their back-line magician!_

_Your path is set._

The sword disappeared from my hands.

_Hey...! What the hell?!_

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

I hastily dashed and grabbed the funny-looking staff.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

_Hell yes!_

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

_Yes, dammit! Get on with the dream, already!_

The staff disappeared from my hands as the trapezoid platforms sank into the platform, which itself was quickly falling apart into the glass panes it was composed of. I ran but couldn't avoid falling...

As I opened my eyes, the platform seemed to have changed. There was a different pretty girl on it, and the background was a different color. I stood up and, to my surprise, the sword I had clung to earlier appeared in my hands.

_You've gained the power to fight._

_Hm..._

I made a few nice moves with the sword.

_All right! You've got it! Use this power to destroy your enemies._

I looked around uneasily as light began to creep onto my platform, solidifying into some creepy, insubstantial humaniods. I jumped back nervously.

_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your darkness flowing freely._

I hit the sword against my shoulder a couple times, then charged into the small mob of freaks. Smoothly, albeit with some effort and difficulty, I defeated them all.

_Behind you!_

I spun around, dealing with a few more of these light creatures. There were more, but they weren't any stronger than the others.

I stepped back as more light began to engulf the platform, pulling me in... no matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get away...

I opened my eyes, kicking the light off. Rising to my feet, I saw this swirling mass of light. I went toward it, and it solifidied into a door. I tried every means possible to open it, even prying it open with the blade in my hands, but it would NOT open.

_It won't open..._

I turned around to see a small chest on the floor. I went over and pried it open with my sword, with a great amount of effort, and inside...

was a tiny medicinal potion.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled it out of the chest, then looked up as a small box magically appeared. I tried pushing it, prodding it, jumping on it, kicking it, and stabbing it, but it didn't do anything. Finally I just whacked the damn thing in a rage, and it splintered to pieces.

A barrel appeared where the box had been. I hit it into the door, which then became solid... somehow. I slowly went over and opened it, and darkness began to flow out. I shielded my eyes with my arm and hand as it enveloped me completely...

_Hold on! The door won't open just yet. First, tell me a little about yourself._

I let my arm down to find myself standing in the valley, near the grotto... my secret hideout. Irvine, Zidane, and Rinoa were all standing nearby.

I walked over to Irvine.

"What's important to ya?" he asked.

"Hm... money, power, what's it to ya? Really... keeping my promises, though," I joked.

"Keeping your promises, eh?" he asked, hitting his air rifle against his shoulder.

I walked over to Rinoa.

"What do you want out of life?" she asked.

"Uh... to be strong," I said after some hesitation.

"Is being strong worth its price?" she asked.

I walked over to Zidane.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked.

"Being seen as weak," I said after much hesitation.

"What's wrong with being weak?" he asked.

_You want to keep your promises. You want to be strong. You are afraid of being seen as weak.  
Your journey begins at midlight. Force your way though the light and awaken your darkness._

The sky... everything turned black as night again. I opened my eyes to find myself on another stained glass platform with another hot girl on it. I looked from side to side as more of the deformed, shining humanoids showed up. I used my sword to strike them all down, and it was far easier than before. A short path of stained glass platforms appeared before me, and I quickly raced across the path toward some sort of dark sun.

_The closer you get to darkness, the greater your light becomes._

I turned around to see some sort of huge light being... like the others before it, but WAAAY bigger... pop up from the white shadow I was casting. I stepped back in horror as the being fleshed out, placing one of its ethereal hands on the platform.

_But don't be afraid..._

I steadied my shaking knees as the being began its attack. I dodged an earth-shattering punch, striking the beast in its arm. It howled and drew back, lumbering forth across the platform. I dashed between its legs at it continued its heavy gait across the platform, slicking its legs. The creature howled in pain, falling forward. I jumped on its back and began stabbing it over and over before the beast got to its feet. I held on by keeping the blade in the beast's back. I kept wiggling the blade, causing the creature to grunt in anger, but it soon grabbed me off of its back and threw me onto the ground.

"Ow..." I muttered, staggering to my feet. I quickly looked around for the creature... but it had blended into the surrounding white sky... I had NO way of sensing the damned thing. At the last moment, I turned my torso just so, dodging an incoming blow, then tore into the creature's arm. I dragged my blade through the damned thing's entire arm, causing a large amount of light to shine forth from its cut. I shouted with effort as I tore into the thing's face, causing it to howl and recoil in pain. I jumped down, panting with effort.

The creature drew itself back, moving to strike me with its fist. I tried to run, but some... white fog kept me bogged down. I struggled to break free... but I couldn't move! I fell down...

_But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of all._

I could only look on in horror as the monstrous creature of light was just about to send me into oblivion when the light swallowed me...

_So don't forget: You are the one who will close the door._

**CHARACTER PROFILE - FUYU**

--------------------------

Age: 14

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

An apparently egotistical, greedy, selfish, and perverted young boy. He has a friendly rivalry with Natsu, though they are more of the latter than the former. Despite his apparently selfish nature, this is only a facade; he doesn't want to be seen as weak, and his facade has proven the most effective method. In reality, he is willing to go to any lengths, no matter how far, to protect his friends and keep his promises.

His name means 'Winter.' He wears a dark blue t-shirt, a white jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers, silver bracelets, and black fingerless gloves.


	2. 1: A Day on the Plains

**Chapter 1: A Day on the Plains**

"Whoa!" I shouted, waking up.

"What's up?" Aki asked me as she passed by.

"Dunno... I had this real funny dream," I muttered. "Or was it a dream...? I'm not sure..."

"Having blackouts again, Fuyu?" Natsu asked as she passed by us, carrying a package. "I thought you only blacked out after I beat you. Besides, we don't have time for cat naps."

"Huh...?" I muttered.

_Oh, yeah! We're getting supplies to go through the mountain pass day after tomorrow._

"Like that matters... damn..." I said, getting to my feet. I started shuffling around, though Aki followed me.

"What?!" I shouted after a minute.

"Geez... don't be so mean," she said. "I just wanted to tell you what you're supposed to get for our trip."

"Oh, right," I muttered. "Well, it better not take long. I promised to fight Zidane and Rinoa later, so... yeah..."

"Is that all you think about? Fighting?" Aki asked chidingly.

"Well... no, I think about babes, too..." I muttered.

"So predictable... silly Fuyu," Aki muttered as I looked on indignantly. "Anywhoo, I think you should get just a little bit of food. A few cans should do."

_Okay... list of things to do today: steal mom's canned potatoes and corn, fight with Zidane and Rinoa, then go lurk in my grotto..._

_or I could challenge Natsu again, but I'd probably lose._

"All right," I said. "Meet me here in an hour."

I promptly dashed off, running towards my house at the base of the mountains. I waited for the perfect opportune moment... mom was taking out the garbage, so I quickly dashed inside using my ninja skills. I searched the cupboards quickly, taking a couple of random cans of food, then ran to the bathroom before mom could see me.

"Fuyu? Are you in here?" she asked. Somehow... she knew I was in the house...

"Uh, yeah, mom," I shouted from the bathroom. "Got a bit of a stomachache."

"Okay. You better not be taking food cans again, though," she said, and I began to sweat a little. "Last time you did that we had to go over to Natsu's for dinner... and that was embarrasing, remember?"

Yeah... I was totally humiliated... having to go to Natsu's, of all people... because of my foolish antics...

"No, I just got a stomachache," I lied. Using the wit I had developed from frequently thieving cans, nicknacks, and other things, I was able to deduce we'd have enough for a couple days... enough to last until I hightailed outta here.

I stuck the cans of food in my pockets, then quickly sidled against the wall until I reached my room, opened the window, and jumped out. I dashed across the grassy plains as quickly as my feet would carry me... fast enough to get back to the spot Aki and I had agreed to meet up with fractions of a second to spare. Aki looked down at her watch as I moved across the plains, tapping it until it beeped.

I walked up to her, exhausted from the effort.

"You're... let's see... 1/500th of a second late," she said.

"Oh... can it..." I muttered, pulling the cans out of my pockets. She laughed, then took them and placed them in a satchel she was carrying.

"Is that all, Fuyu? I thought you were better than that," Natsu asked as she passed by.

_Damn it, Natsu! It ends tomorrow!!_

"Okay... well... is that all?" I asked. "I kinda have to go keep a promise, so I hope you don't need anything else..."

"Oh, all right... guess I'll turn in for the day," Aki sighed.

"What, it's okay for you to demand other people thieve their parents' canned foods, but you don't have to pitch in?" I asked. "How's that work out?"

Aki simply sighed and waved her finger as she walked with her back turned toward the village.

_Women... I'll never understand them._

I ran off toward the center of the plains, where Zidane and Rinoa were already waiting.

"What took you?" Zidane asked cheerily.

"Oh... it was... nothing..." I muttered. "Well... are you ready? I've got something planned after this, so I'd appreciate it if you guys made this quick."

I pulled out my wooden sword that I used for fighting... it was nicked heavily from my fights with Natsu.

"Yeah, sure," Rinoa said, taking a boomerang out from a satchel she was carrying. Zidane pulled out a couple of wooden daggers, and we all got into our fighting stances.

"Don't hold back," I said. "I'ma challenge Natsu again tomorrow... and I REALLY wanna beat her this time."

I dashed forward, blocking one of Zidane's blows and knocking Rinoa's boomerang back at her. I shifted my feet, dodging another of Zidane's blows, then hit him in the side with my wooden sword. Having knocked Zidane down, I dashed toward Rinoa, knocking her boomerang aside again before moving in for the hit...

I got poked in the back with a wooden dagger. I spun around to block the second of Zidane's blows, then parried a third, knocking him aside again. Before I could move in on Rinoa, I got whacked in the head with her boomerang, leaving me a bit disoriented. I groaned as I stumbled forward, swinging with all of my force at Rinoa... but someone else blocked the blow...

"That's quite enough, Fuyu," I heard Natsu say. "Hitting defenseless women... and I thought you considered yourself a ladies' man."

My anger burned indignantly as I lowered my sword, such as it was. I took a few steps away.

"How about you take on someone your own size?" Natsu asked. I sighed, turned around, then angrily pointed at her.

"It ends tomorrow, Natsu. I'll finally defeat you, I swear!" I shouted. "And I never go back on my promises!"

I walked off amid protests from Natsu, Rinoa and Zidane towards my secret hideout... the place I'd never show anyone... my grotto. Shoving aside a large boulder with a great deal of difficulty, even moreso when I closed myself in, I found myself in my favorite place. There were small waterfalls leading down, splashing me with just the right amount of mist, and walls absolutely covered in my crude chalk doodles. In the center was a floating, circular rock, which I liked to meditate on.

I meandered around the gotto for a short while before meditating. I'd need to be at 100 tomorrow to get the rest of the supplies... and more importantly, to defeat Natsu...

I looked around uneasily... sensing another presence.

_Odd... I've never told anyone about this grotto._

I finally caught glimpse of a silver-cloaked man, his face shrouded by the cloak.

"Hey! Who the hell're you?!" I shouted.

"A forgotten relic of the past," the figure replied.

"Well, whadda ya want from me?" I asked.

"I've simply come to find the door," he replied.

"Door? Like, to another world?" I asked.

"You understand so little," he replied.

"Who cares? I'll find the truth!" I shouted after looking down in thought for a moment, but the man... he was gone.

I was wierded out from that, so I quickly stealthed out of the grotto, then dashed back home. It was getting late, anyways.

**CHARACTER PROFILE - NATSU**

--------------------------

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

A beautiful girl from the Plains of Fate. She is a powerful swordswoman, using swift and frequent strikes to overwhelm her opponent. This has made her Fuyu's self-declared rival, as he relies on powerful strikes to quickly take his opponents down. Natsu yearns to find something beyond the cloudy skies and grassy plains, all she has ever known.

Her name means "Summer," and she wears a pink robe and sandals.

AREA - PLAINS OF FATE

---------------------

A beautiful valley, consisting of sprawling plains surrounded on all sides by an impassable mountain range. The sky is always cloudy, leaving its residents in confusion as to whether or not it is day or night. Nobody has ever seen the sunshine or starlight.


	3. 2: End of the Rivalry

**Chapter 2: End of the Rivalry**

I woke up late that morning, grumbling as mom clumsily banged pots to get me up... I think. I sighed, then tossed on my clothes before hopping out of the window without breakfast. Groggily I meandered to near where my grotto was, since I knew Natsu would show up sooner or later, knowing that was my favorite place to hang out.

She showed up not soon enough.

I had been napping down in the small crater when she finally showed up, announcing her presence by jabbing me in the stomach with her wooden sword.

"Ow... hey! What the hell?!" I shouted.

"I thought you wanted to fight?" Natsu asked. "You can't fight AND sleep... or can you?"

I sighed, unwrapping my nicked wooden sword. Everyone cheered...

"What the hell's this?!" I shouted at Natsu.

"Oh... nothing," she said. "I just made a little bet, and everyone wants to see the outcome."

I charged at her in a rage, moving to strike her as fast as I could in my half-awake state. She blocked my blow, but I quickly followed it up with a stab at her gut. This landed and knocked her back enough for me to charge at her again, which I did. She again blocked my strike, then hit me in the shoulder before dashing around and hitting me in the back while I recoiled in pain. I fell forward, but managed to avoid thumping into the ground by using my sword.

I got up, spinning as I did so, causing Natsu to jump back. I looked at her angrily and indignantly, then charged at her; Natsu mirrored my move. We clashed in a contest of power, though Natsu moved in closer... close enough to whisper...

"I didn't tell you who I bet on," she said. "I bet I'd lose."

My eyes opened wide.

"So... you see, either way, I win," she said, smirking. I shoved her back in a rage, charging forward with a savage yell, blasting her with several strikes, a few of which were parried. I stopped, panting and out of breath, before looking up at my friends...

They all smiled... they wouldn't mind. I furrowed my brow and nodded, then looked down at Natsu, who was just getting back to her feet.

"I see. You've improved," she said. "But is it enough?"

I sighed, wanting badly to take off the bracelets on my wrists. I let go of the temptation, then charged at Natsu again, using the same speed she often used to overwhelm me. However... I kept my usual force...

After a few more minutes of intense combat, I brought Natsu to her knees. She looked up as I pointed my blade at her face.

"Our rivalry is over. I've surpassed you," I said, then walked away amid everyone's cheering. I left my wooden blade there, resolved to make a new one signifying I had surpassed my rival. I had made sure to bring all the necessary materials... a hatchet and sanding paper. After whittling down a tree branch into the rough shape I wanted, I pulled out the sanding paper to smooth it down to the proper size... regardless, it came out a bit longer than I wanted, but I didn't want to destroy my worksmanship.

"I heard you finally beat Natsu today," Aki said, sitting down on the same tree stump I was on.

"Yeah, after ten long years, I finally surpassed her," I said without looking up.

"You've been chasing her forever, huh? I've only seen you fight her for three years, but you fight her with such passion..." Aki said, looking down. "Hey, why don't we hit the dusty trail now! Just us two?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up.

"Oh... nothing," she said. "It was her idea, anyways."

"Yeah," I said, wrapping some tape around the handle. "Tomorrow's the day! We'll find whatever's past those clouds and the mountains. Even if I nearly freeze to death..."

"We'll be fine," Aki said, hopping off the stump. "Rest well. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day!"

I sat there for a few more moments, looking at the cloudy sky. I then went to my grotto to meditate, but sensed the unfamiliar presence again.

"What do you want now?" I asked angrily.

"This world will soon be assimilated," the figure said. "Drawn into the light... soon to be shone out of existence."

I dismissed the figure as a figment of my imagination. After a couple of hours, I went back home for the night.

**CHARACTER PROFILE - AKI**

--------------------------------------

Age: 15

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

A girl who moved to the Plains of Fate only a few years ago. She doesn't like to fight, but appreciates the others' willingness to do so. Despite her gentle and pacifistic nature, she will stand up for what she believes in.

She wears a white kimono with black underneath.


	4. 3: Dawn of Destiny

**Chapter 3: Dawn of Destiny**

_Oh... it's too early for this..._

I rolled over in the heavy sheets I always slept in, getting out of the sunlight.

_Wait... sunlight?_

I got up hastily, getting dressed as fast as I could. I opened my window and stared out into the sunny sky, shieldng my eyes with my hand.

"Wow... it's beautiful!" I muttered, jumping out of my window. I ran across the unusually windy fields to the crater where my grotto was, but looking back, it was a very wise idea indeed. The entire area had begun to simply disintegrate... leaving nothing save for a blank void in its wake. I looked around uneasily... jumping down into the crater, where I saw Natsu.

"The doors have opened..." she said, as if mesmerized by the sky.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I shouted.

"The doors have opened, Fuyu! Now we can find what's beyond the mountains!" she shouted.

"Why does that matter?!" I shouted over now-howling winds.

"We can find what we've been searching for all along," she said. She held her hand out to me... just like in my dream...

I ran out grab her hand, but the wind was too strong... I was blown back as Natsu disappeared in a flash of light... and I felt myself begin to be covered in the light, as well...

Something happened.

A burst of darkness surrounded me, and an odd weapon appeared in my hand. The handle was silver, with a gold blade and chain, and at the end of the blade was some sort of key-like indentation...

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_Keyblade..._

_This weapon... is it... a key blade...?_

_A Key... blade?_

_A Keyblade?_

I ran towards my grotto, only to be forced back by gale-force winds after I caught a very brief glimpse of Aki as I moved the rock aside. After I staggered to my feet... there was nothing... _nothing_... left of the plains, save the crater I was in. Then the monster from my dream appeared... shining its way into existence.

"You again?!" I shouted, readying the Keyblade I had summoned somehow. I dashed at the creature, using the same manuvers I had before... but it was apparently more resilent in the real world. The monster summoned a sphere of light in its hands, then threw it at me. I easily dodged it, but more of the shining beings popped up to attack me. I dashed aside, being hit by the big one a couple times, but took the little ones down before returning my attention to the big guy.

"Bring it!" I shouted. I dodged an earth-shattering punch, then knocked aside a second ball of light. I attacked it, tearing into its arms and jumping up to its head, where I bashed it as the beast thrashed about helplessly. Eventually I fell from its shoulder, then stood for a moment, breathing heavily from the exertion.

I dodged another punch, then struck the beast in the hand. It howled, lumbered, and fell over. I moved in for the deathblow when the wind became too much... and I couldn't help but be drawn near the void.

I held onto the dissipating edge of my world with all of my might... but it was no use...

I fell... into the blank void of space...

_Where... what's gonna happen to me...?_


End file.
